Panic in the Sewers
"Panic In The Sewers''"' is the 10th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on November 24, 2012. '''"How can you let go of something when you already fear it?" Official Description The Turtles must defend their home in the sewer when the Shredder's henchmen try to destroy it with a dangerous chemical. Plot When we join the Turtles, they are sneaking through alley ways shrouded in a dense mist. They are quickly discovered by the Shredder and, one by one, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are defeated and dragged off, causing them to disappear in the mist. Leo becomes the last one standing, but the Shredder overpowers him, tormenting that he has nowhere to hide. He is about to deliver the finishing blow to Leo, but Splinter awakens with a scream. The whole thing was just a nightmare of Splinter's. He goes into the living room, only to find the Turtles preparing to leave to do their evening patrol. He forbids them to go, as, during their last fight with the Shredder, they barely escaped with their own lives. In order to make them ready, he decides that there won't be any patrols or rest, only training. For the next couple weeks, he drills the boys constantly with hardly any sleep. He finally agrees to give them a brief rest when they are so tired out that they can't even duel with eachother. They deal with all of the stress in their own ways. Leo watches episodes of Space Heroes, Raph turns off his show, Mikey playfully attacks his brothers with water balloons, and Donnie unveils another new invention; an all-terrain Patrol Buggy with four detachable side cars. The scene ends with Mikey throwing a water balloon at Leo's face, but it accidentally hits Donnie's face and Mikey gets chased out of the room, though he yells that Leo will be the next to get "Dr. Prank-ensteined". Meanwhile, April O' Neil tricks The Purple Dragons into taking a bugged pizza from her, from which she can listen in on their plans with her phone. She comes into the Turtles' lair and they use April's phone to hear the Purple Dragons talking about one of their meetings with the Shredder. He knows that their home is somewhere in the sewers and the location of their hideout is all that he needs to know to wipe them out. Splinter, knowing that their home is in jeopardy, reluctantly allows the Turtles to venture to the surface to find out more about this plan. Outside of the Shredder's hideout, Mikey remarks that they may just be in over their heads because of Splinter's lectures, but Raph disagrees with this, reasoning that Mikey is 'always' in over his head. Then, Chris Bradford, now mutated into a gigantic dog-like creature that Mikey nicknames 'Dogpound', rounds a corner and the Turtles suddenly feel the need to panic...just a little. They try to fight him, but their Ninjutsu skills aren't enough to combat his brute strength and the Mutant defeats them. Leo is able to throw down a smoke bomb to make their escape and, after they solemnly report back to Splinter, Donnie mentions that they might just have to look for another place to hide, but April doesn't want them to give up and volunteers to spy on the Shredder for them, much to Splinter and the Turtles' dismay. Later, April heads to the Foot HQ and tries the same pizza ploy on a Foot Ninja, but he does not fall for it and slams the door on her. She then trashes the pizza and disguises herself as a firemen so that the man next door would allow her to enter his building. After this, she uses her ninja training to jump on to the roof of the Shredder's hideout, where she overhears what he is up to. The villain instructs 'Dogpound', three Foot ninja, and a Purple Dragon member to hijack a tanker truck filled with a rare, dangerous chemical. As the Foot leave the building to start their mission, April tries to get even closer, but 'Dogpound' hears her communicating with Leo via a T-Phone and captures her, throwing her into the follow van with the Purple Dragon and two ninjas. Leo has a brief panic/anxiety attack when he doesn't know what they should do, but Raph is able to get him out of it after reluctantly saying some qoutes from Space Heroes. Leo decides that they will have to chase the Foot down by using Donnie's new Patrol Buggy, though Donnie protests that it isn't finished yet. Despite this, the Turtles are forced to use it. Meanwhile, the Foot Clan spots the tanker that they're after and they quickly and easily hijack it, with 'Dogpound' coercing the driver into getting out. A Foot ninja then drives the tanker away, while 'Dogpound' hangs onto the side of it. He tells the foot ninja to inform the Shredder that their mission is almost complete. However, when he sees the Turtles approaching them, he tells the ninja to hold the call. Meanwhile, Donnie is able to read the name of the acid that the truck is filled with, which is Chlorosulfonic acid. Seeing this, Donnie figures out Shredder's plan. That acid reacts violently when it is mixed with water, so, if it's dumped into the sewers, the whole sewer system will be incinerated in seconds, along with their lair and Splinter. Leo suddenly decides to detach Donnie's patrol buggy into four separate karts. Raph and Donnie go after the van to save April, while Leo and Mikey stay on the tanker's trail. Donnie blinds the Purple Dragon leader with a smoke bomb, while Raph shreds the tires with a ton of Makibishi spikes. After the van has been disabled, two Foot ninja leap out of the back of the vehicle and fight Raph and Don, but the two turtles defeat them. Fong then jumps out of the front seat with cleavers, but April clocks the gang member with the door of the van. Meanwhile, Leo and Donnie try to stop the tanker with grappling hooks, but, because nothing in the buggy is quite ready, the grappling hooks fall apart. Meanwhile, the tanker reaches a manhole and Dogpound rips off the cover, throwing it towards Leo and Mikey. Leo engages the beast in battle, while Mikey tries to stop the Foot ninja that is unraveling the hose to flood the sewer with acid. Mikey is able to defeat the ninja, but Dogpound manages to hold Leo up against the tanker and one of Leo's Katana blades accidentally punctures the tank, which causes a stream of acid to burst out. Leo then remembers that the chemical reacts violently to water and he tells Mikey to use his 'last' water balloon to throw at the chemical. Mikey does so, which causes an ignition that destroys the whole truck. Mikey then strikes Leo with another water balloon, leaving Leo to wonder where his brother is able to keep all of his balloons. Dogpound tries to explain why he failed to the Shredder, but the latter finds his explanation to be absurd. As always, the Shredder is not in any forgiving mood and severs one of Dogpound's shoulder spikes as a punishment. Back at the lair, the Turtles all eat a pizza, but Mikey reveals to his brothers that they're eating the pizza that April threw out, which angers them. Splinter appears, thanking the boys for saving his life and apologizes for allowing himself to make them fearful of confronting their enemies. He decides to give them a day free from training....unless Mikey hits him with a water balloon, which the young turtle was actually thinking of doing. Raph, Leo, and Donnie all tackle Mikey to change his mindset, ending the episode... Splinter's Wisdom "You must not allow fear to cloud your mind." Trivia *In the episode of Space Heroes, Captain Ryan, instead of slapping the ensign that is always panicking, slaps himself. *When riding in the Patrol Buggy, each turtle uses a different kind of helmet. Leo wears a baseball helmet, Raph wears a football helmet, Donnie wears a hockey helmet, and Mikey wears an aviator helmet. *Chlorosulfonic acid actually exists and is an active ingredient in MACE and tear gas. When combined with water, it produces the highly corrosive Hydrochloric acid. It does not actually explode, however, there are substances that do explode when exposed to water such as Alkali metals like Sodium or Potassium. *It's ironic that while Splinter told the turtles to never let fear cloud their mind, He let his fear of losing them cloud his mind, thus pushing them to the point where the turtles nearly got themselves killed in battle. *This is the first appearance of the Patrol Buggy. *This episode was originally going to be titled Mojo Rising. Errors *April is tied up and gagged with duct tape during the chase scene. When she gets out of the van later, her hands are still tied but her mouth is uncovered. *When Mikey throws a balloon to Donnie, it is yellow, but when it hits Donnie, it is blue. Gallery Tumblr me4cwb9QAX1rj44oro2 1280.jpg|You think you are ready to face me? Tmnt-panic-in-the-sewers-img.jpg Tmnt-panic-in-the-sewers.jpg Don'tthrowthat.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E10.Panic.in.the.Sewers.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 343510.jpg|You look so MAD! Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E10.Panic.in.the.Sewers.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 337921.jpg Water.jpg Z 1285993.jpg 863.jpg -DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1359400.jpg 80p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1364947.jpg EB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 486695.jpg -DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1364238.jpg B-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 488154.jpg -DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 331623.jpg AC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 332165.jpg Rs.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 333333.jpg 080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 331289.jpg Rs.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 379129.jpg AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1272313.jpg .AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 331540.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E10.Panic.in.the.Sewers.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1321821.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E10.Panic.in.the.Sewers.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1320945.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E10.Panic.in.the.Sewers.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1319985.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E10.Panic.in.the.Sewers.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1317024.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E10.Panic.in.the.Sewers.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1317441.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E10.Panic.in.the.Sewers.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1316857.jpg 64-iT00NZ 1168459.jpg 64-iT00NZ 765723-733770630.jpg 2.0.H264-iT00NZ 675884335667451.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2012